faerunfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Modèle:Person/doc
Usage Explanation ; image : Optional. Use a standard image tag]]. ; caption : Optional. Use this to create an image caption. ; name : Required. The name of the person. Should be the name by which they are most frequently known, or their full name if that would not be clear. ; true name : Optional. If the character's true name is known, include it here. ; alt_spelling : Optional. If the person's name has an alternate spelling, such as in another (non-real-world) language, include it here. ; aliases : Optional. Any other names, nicknames or titles this person goes by. ; titles : Optional. Any titles attributed to the person. ; home : Optional. Either their place of birth, most frequent location, or both. ; formerhomes : Optional. Use to list the place or places that this person lived in the past. Will not show up unless home is also specified. ; race : Optional. Human, elf, dwarf, orc, etc. ; class : Optional. If possible, use the template. ; gender : Optional. As you think best. ; alignment : Optional. Do not use the template. That template is only for , , and . Individuals will invariably have just one alignment, so provide it here. ; patron deity: The god(s) the person worships. If someone is faithless then 'None' is fine. ; languages: The language(s) a person speaks or reads. Assume defaults for race and culture if no information is provided. ; reckoning : Optional. The reckoning system that governs the dob, death and destroyed parameters. Defaults to DR, but change this if you are using a different system. All dates for a single person must use the same reckoning. ; dob : Optional. 'D'ate 'o'f 'B'irth. When the person was born. Input only a number, eg "1330", and not "1330 DR". If you need to use a reckoning system other than DR, see the reckoning parameter. ; dobnotes : Optional. The dob parameter only accepts numeric input, so if you need to write notes next to the date of birth, you can use this parameter. ; death : Optional. When the person died. Input only a number, eg "1330", and not "1330 DR". If you need to use a reckoning system other than DR, see the reckoning parameter. ; deathnotes : Optional. The death parameter only accepts numeric input, so if you need to write notes next to the date of death, you can use this parameter. ; destroyed : Optional. When an undead person faced final death. Input only a number, eg "1330", and not "1330 DR". If you need to use a reckoning system other than DR, see the reckoning parameter. ; destroyednotes : Optional. The destroyed parameter only accepts numeric input, so if you need to write notes next to the date of destruction, you can use this parameter. ; rules : Optional. Only works in conjunction with the class option. Describes the version of D&D rules that apply to the class level(s) listed. Choose "1st", "2nd", "3rd", or "3.5". ; source : Optional. Use the book citation templates to cite the book(s) and page number(s) the information in this template has come from.